1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sinking of the MS Oasis of the Seas (The Second Renaissance Era)
The Sinking of the MS Oasis of the Seas took place on April 14th, 2018. The ship took the same path of the RMS Titanic on the 106th anniversary of the sinking. The ocean completely covered in fog and the waters were very calm, and the ship was sailing at the ships new maximum speed of 30 knots. Around 11:40pm (ship time) the first officer spotted a object speeding close to the ship. The officer a very Hard a' Port but it was to late. The ship hit the identified iceberg at 30 knots and the berg crashed through 7 watertight compartments and were immediately closed after the berg passed, but it was too late and the captain ordered an immediate call of S.O.S. was put out to any nearby ship but the nearest ship was 4 hours away. The captain ordered immediate evacuation of the passengers and all the lifeboats were swung out over the side of the boat. Only 40 minutes had passes and T deck was already flooding quickly and panic began. The lifeboats were being to be filled and every boat was filled to the capacity and lowered but some passengers jumped into the boat while it was being lowered so some passengers were thrown into the cold ocean. 2 hours have passed and G deck was flooded and 16th boat was being lowered and so much panic had began that the boats were being lower a-quarter filled and lowered dangerously fast and one boat was dropped with 20 people inside with the boat capsizing when it hit the water, killing the people inside. Some passengers even began jumping onto the capsized boat. The ship was listing very hard on the port side and the two boats that were left were not even lowered by the ropes rather being pushed overboard with as many people could jump in. The last boat fell down the decks hitting and killing people in its path before landing into the water filled main deck than being swamped by passengers. Then around 3 hours A deck was fully flooded and the main deck was under water and the ship took it's final plunge into the water. Out of the 6,296 people on board 3,547 people survived. About an hour after the ship sank the rescue ship came and picked up the survivors even though most of the passengers in the water died earlier and only 6 people were rescued and lived from the water. Two days later another ship came and picked up the bodies of the dead passengers. After the sinking of the ship the path of the Titanic was put off limits to all ships. The sinking of the MS Oasis of the Seas was called the worst sinking of a passenger ship in recorded history and most of the bodies of the deceased passengers were unidentified and were put in a cemetery nearby the graves of the passengers of the Titanic. Category:Scenario Category:Scenario: The Second Renaissance Era Category:Humor Category:America Category:Politics Category:USA Category:United States of America Category:United States